Just another night
by Apheront
Summary: Blu was hiding his feelings for a long time, but now, Jewel wants to ease his heart, and the only thing she needs... It's just another night


**"Hello everyone" Well here I am again, this is my second english story, a little small. well I get the help of another writer called "Savage Waiter" so I hope you like it**

* * *

All the tribe is celebrating, music sounds, birds sing and dance. Blu and I are having fun like the others, dancing with the music. Bia Tiago and Carla are having fun with other children of the tribe. I love this moments, they make me feel so lucky of have met Blu.

-Are you having fun Jewel? - Blu asked me while we were dancing.

-How don't have fun when I'm with you- I answered kissing him on the cheek. His dance moves are always funny, it looks so cute when something goes wrong or when he tries to make something new.

-I have to admit it Jewel, not even in Rio we had fun like here - He said holding my back.

-You weren't like this in Rio- I said in a seductive tone, he just smiled and we continue dancing until suddenly the music stopped. We all wondered what was happening.

-As you know, it's been 3 months since my beloved Jewel finally came back to me- Suddenly my father came out from the multitude.

-And it's been 3 months since a very particular bird joined the tribe- He said with a sarcastic tone. It was obvious he was talking about Blu, who was very nervous when he realized that everybody was seeing him.

-I just want to tell you both-... - Dad began to approach us. I was starting to feel a little nervous; I didn't know what would happen now until dad took us both with his wings.

-Welcome home- He finally said. I hugged him tightly, this night was being the best of my life, but not everything was ok, after hugging dad I looked at Blu, it was strange; he was smiling but it looked sad.

-Blu... Are you okay? - I asked him worried. When Blu heard me, he seemed like waking up from a trance.

-Huh? Yes, I'm... I'm okay (yawn) just a little tired- He answered with a smile, but I could notice the change on his attitude

-If you want, we can go- I said thinking it was the best.

-What? No, I'm just a little tired, but we can still have fun- I just nodded. The music started again, this time was slower, so I took him of the shoulders and started to dance with the music. For some reason I couldn't look at him. I hugged him and I put my head on his shoulder, I didn't know why I was feeling like that, it was strange. For all that time we didn't say anything, just danced until it was time to return to the nest. On the way we had to carry the kids on our backs. When we got to the hollow I put Bia and Tiago on the nest,

Blu made the same with Carla, then he kiss Bia on the cheek and he make sure that Tiago was asleep.

-They look so cute when they're asleep- He said with a sleepy voice, I just smiled and went to him, I was still thinking about what happened in the party, but I preferred not to ask again, I was sure that Blu wouldn't tell me. When I was behind him I yawned in tiredness

-Lets sleep- He said taking me with his wing, I just nod and put my head on his chest.

-Good night Blu-

-Good night Jewel- That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

I started waking up when I felt a little breeze; when I opened my eyes; I noticed that Blu was no longer with me. I looked in all directions inside the hollow, until I saw him out on a branch. I was worried, he looked sad. I got up and I walk out of the hollow. The sky was cloudy and all the wind was cooling the place. Ignoring that, I slowly walked to him –Blu?-

-Jewel? Did I wake you? – He asked.

-No, just… (Sigh) I was worried to see you here- I said as I sat next to him.

-Oh ... Sorry, I couldn't fall asleep and I came here to clear up my mind- He said looking at the sky. I knew that had to do with what happened at the party, I didn't wanted to ask again but I was really worried.

-Just that? - I asked more serious.

-Yes... Just that... – He really made me angry with that, I really hate when he lies or hide something to me.

-Enough Blu! I know you're not ok! Why you don't wanna tell me? - I asked sadly. He froze without talking, he was just looking at me, I couldn't hide my feelings any more.

-It has to do with your father... Well, what he said… I like to be here, I have you, the kids, and hundreds of birds like me... I just felt a bit of nostalgia for my old home ... – When I heard that, I felt like the cruelest bird in the world, he missed his home and I was angry for that.

-Oh Blu... I told you we can go to Rio in the summer- I said trying to remedy what I had done.

-I'm not talking about Rio... I was talking about my old, old home- He said sighing.

-Oh ... you mean ... Minnesota right? - I said trying to assimilate the situation.

-Yes... I grew up in that place. For 15 years, I only knew that place; I never dreamed with travel, I was ok there and this weather reminds me a little of the winters with Linda: cookies, hot chocolate; of course the weather was coldest than here... Sometimes I miss that... - He said. I didn't understand many of the things that he misses, but I knew that feeling, I felt it thought when I lost my family. Blu told me all his experiences in Minnesota, the only thing I could do for him was smile and listen to him.

-I'm sorry... I didn't wanted to bother you with these things, with this foolishness... I'll forget it soon... - Before I could say anything else, it started to rain, Blu quickly covered me with his wings and looked me with a smile, that smile that made me feel safe, that smile that showed me how much he cared about me.

Back to the hollow, Blu had to dry his feathers; thanks to him I didn't wet mine. After that once again he smiled me and he was about to say something, but I didn't let him.

-Blu... All that you said, they're not foolishness... I felt the same when I lose from my family...- I told him getting close.

-But Jewel you lost your family, I just miss Minnesota- he said trying to make his problems less than mine.

-Is not only that Blu, since we're together, you always forget your problems to solve mine… In several times you've hidden many problems just to focus on me, and you just ignore it… You think that I don't know when you're hurt? When you're not ok? I was hoping that you put aside all that ideas long time ago, I was hoping you trust me… Listen carefully Blu… I'll never gonna ignore your problems, it doesn't matter if they're small, I'll be always for you- I said feeling sad, sometimes that made me feel that he doesn't trust me.

Blu was looking at me, I could recognize fault in his face, but that was not what I wanted, I didn't want to make him feel bad with himself.

-Blu… It's about what you feel here- I said touching his heart with one of my wings –Not what you believe here- I said touching his head. He was looking at me with a sad expression, I thought I've just make him feel worst, but then, he hugged me… I was surprised, not for the hug… He start to cry, I didn't understand why, but I hugged him stronger, apparently he was setting free all the bad feelings.

-It's all right Blu; I'm here with you... Everything is ok- I said trying to ease him.

-No Jewel... Is not all right... There are many things I hide you… I was afraid to be pathetic, or too sentimental... I should... I should trust you ... Please forgive me ... – between his tears, it was heartbreaking for me... But it was good for him; no one can live with those feelings to himself.

-Blu... Is your way of being what I like about you, your honesty your charisma... Everything, there's nothing to forgive... it has never been- After that I couldn't hold my tears, I didn't cry so much as Blu, but I joined him. I lost the sense of time in that long hug. It was not "Nostalgia" after all. It was a river of hidden feelings. Blu finally calmed down, he looked at me I just kissed him on the cheek.

-I love you Blu- I said with a little smile.

-And I love you Jewel... Thank you for stay with me- He said looking at me.

-No Blu... Thank you for be my mate- I said and kissed him, her corresponded that kiss, that kiss was magic, lovely and heartwarming , there was no better proof of the love we felt for each other.

I love you Blu

* * *

 **well that's it all, leave a review and I apologize for any mistake, thanks for reading**

 **"See you next time"**


End file.
